


You've Got to be Kidding Me

by OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor



Series: Naruto Drabbles [2]
Category: Naruto Shippuden
Genre: F/M, bed sharing trope, so much sass, suikarin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor/pseuds/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor
Summary: Sasuke makes Karin and Suigetsu share a room, it goes about as well as can be expected.





	You've Got to be Kidding Me

     “There is no way,” Karin said flatly, staring at a single room key. Sasuke expected her to share with Suigetsu. Sasuke shrugged.  
     “It’s this or you can find your own accommodations. Hugo and I are sharing a room, because I’m the only one who can control him. That leaves you and Suigetsu. I would expect that you can share a room without destroying the inn for one night.” His voice held just a hint of a challenge. Karin dropped her gaze, clutching the key tightly in her hand.  
     “Very well, Sasuke,” she said. Suigetsu said nothing.  
     “Are you coming?” Karin snapped. She stormed down the hall. Suigetsu shrugged and followed her at an ambling pace. Karin flung the door open and froze. Suigetsu looked curiously over her shoulder.  
     “Hmmm, wonder if Sasuke and Jugo have the same set up,” he said.  
     “This is not happening,” Karin said, still frozen in the doorway.  
     “C’mon,” Suigetsu said, “I’m tired.” He nudged her with his shoulder.  
     “There’s only one bed,” Karin said. Suigetsu pushed past her.  
     “What are we, twelve? It’s just one night. And I’m certainly not sleeping on the floor.”  
     “You could be a gentleman for once in your life,” Karin growled. Suigetsu there himself on the bed, propping his chin on his hand to study Karin who still stood in the doorway. He flashed her a lazy smile.  
     “Darling, I wouldn’t be nearly so much fun if I were a gentleman,” Suigetsu said.  
     “Fun is not the word I would use.” Karin slammed the door behind her.  
     “Careful,” Suigetsu teased, “Sasuke won’t be happy if he’s charged for damages.”  
     “I’m changing,” Karin announced.  
     “Want to me to join you?” Suigetsu asked, his voice a low purr.  
     “NO,” Karin said. “I want you to make a divider for the bed and then STAY ON YOUR SIDE.”  
     “Spoil sport,” Suigetsu pouted.  
     “And your sword does not count as an acceptable divider,” Karin continued as if she hadn’t heard him. The bathroom door slammed. Suigetsu smiled to himself. Karin was just so much fun to pester. And sometimes he even managed to fluster her, which was even better. He could hear her slamming things in the bathroom, so Suigetsu stripped out of his tight tank top and switched his pants for a soft loose sleeping pair. Karin emerged from the bathroom wearing a spaghetti strap tank top and a pair of pajama bottoms that looked three sizes too big for her.  
     “Say nothing,” Karin threatened. Suigetsu left it alone (for the moment) instead using one of the blankets to create a crude barrier.  
     “Satisfactory?” He asked.  
     “It will do for now,” Karrin said, claiming a side.  
     “Last one down shuts the lights off,” she said, glaring at him through slitted eyes.  
     “Childish,” Suigetsu told her, but he turned off the lights and crawled into his side of the bed.  
It was the mumbling that woke him up, Suigetsu decided.  
    “Karin,” he hissed, “Shut up!”  
    “Mmm not talking,” she said.  
    “Yes you are!”  
    “No, I’m sleeping,” she answered.  
    “You’ve got to be kidding me! Of course she’d talk in her sleep,” Suigetsu muttered. Then, “What can I do with this?”  
    “Karin, why did you really join the team?”  
    “Sexy chakra,” she answered immediately. Suigetsu snorted.  
    “Of course. That’s a ridiculous reason, I hope you know. So what’s your angle here?”  
    “Power,” she answered.  
    “Elaborate?”  
    “Sasuke is strong. The team is strong. I need strength as well as cleverness,” Karin said.  
    “What for?” Suigetsu asked.  
    “Security. Knowledge,” Karin said.  
    “So you really just want to know stuff?” Suigetsu asked. “What about the thing with Orochimaru?”  
    “Power and knowledge,” Karin said again. “He had them both. I want them.”  
    “You are one strange chick,” Suigestsu said. “So, what do you really think of me?”  
    “Strange. Impulsive. Bloodthirsty, I like that. Too attractive for my own good. But annoying. Immature. Would get farther if you stopped to think. Too relaxed. Lazy. But stronger than I expected. Could go places,” Karin recited.  
     “That was… Different than I expected. Totally going to use this when you’re awake, I hope you know that.”  
     “Stop whining and go to sleep,” Karin said.  
     “You’re even bossy when you’re asleep!” Suigetsu huffed. But he had enough information for the moment, so he rolled over and went back to sleep.

  
     Karin woke up slowly. She was far more comfortable than she would expect from a night in an inn, and she wondered why. The next thing she noticed was that her pillow was moving slowly up and down. Karin’s eyes sprang open, and she was treated to a very nice expanse of abs. Her breathing hitched. She was completely tangled up with Suigetsu. Karin took a deep breath, trying to assess the situation. Her legs were twined with his. She could feel a heavy arm across her shoulders. How had this happened?  
     “Morning, doll,” Suigetsu muttered above her head, voice thick with morning gravel. It was more than Karin could handle. She shoved herself away from Suigetsu with so much force that she landed on the floor. Hard. Suigetsu poked his head over the edge.  
     “That was uncalled for. Are you all right?” He asked. Karin ignored his apparent concern.  
     “This never happened. We are never speaking of this ever again,” she told Suigetsu. He gave her a sharp, lazy smile.  
     “We’ll see about that, darling.”


End file.
